


A Blazing Star (A Headcanon Collection)

by ofproperform



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Depression, Parent Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Trans Seiya Kou, colorblind seiya kou, do you want to know how I world build here it is, loss and death, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofproperform/pseuds/ofproperform
Summary: A collection of short headcanons about Kinmoku, Kakyuu, and Seiya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for more than just Spilling the Milkshake and is how most of my in-canon stories. I seldom change the background of the characters.

**Houyi, a planetoid with a soft red haze to its bright skies, which orbited Kinmoku.**

  
Kinmoku has two more satellites, which were respectively ruled by the other two guardian Senshi, Maker and Healer. Houyi was Fighters planet.

Houyi is a desert planet. Houyi has a fairly warmer climate than Kinmoku, with very little growth little water, all underground and with an arid and hazy atmosphere. The Yi palace is small and appears more a fortress dwelling than anything. Built by the second Fighter, who desired an outpost to watch Kinmoku from and to build strategy from, it became where the battle ready senshi would prepare for fights and wars from. In later reincarnations or inheritances, the Fighters began living on Kinmoku, using their off-world outpost as a secondary, first-encounter defense mechanism.

The fortress is gilded in copper, the palace giving off a reddened sheen in the light of their systems sun. The halls are decorated with the strategies of old, with the charts and plans of thousands of years of war strategy. With art depicting famous battles. With weapons that were expertly crafted for the Fighters. Some of the incarnations collected battle souvenirs, pieces of Fuku that adorn halls not traveled by Feng Bo. Some wrote scrolls and tomes on what they saw to pass on their memories. Some created art.

  
Fighter is the furthest away in orbit and his orbit takes a over one earth year (approximately a year and a half.)

 

**Feng Po Po, Sailor Star Fighter of Inheritance.**

  
Fighter was born of father Lei Shen, a military man, and mother Dian Mu, the Star Fighter who had lived for centuries before giving birth to Feng Po Po. His lineage was one of both reincarnation and inheritance, thus giving by birth right the title of Star Fighter over to her child when the youth came of age or when mother passed on.

Dian Mu was a celebrated figure, looked on as a strategist and defender of Kinmoku and the Tankei royal family, having put her life on the line countless times for its queen and her daughter. A daughter that for most of Feng Po Po’s young life he’d never seen. Feng Po Po dreamed to be as celebrated, venerated, well loved as his mother one day. Lei Shen was high up in the royal military of the Tankei Kingdom, teaching his daughter from an early age the art of Archery and strategy, something Feng Po Po found difficult to attain. His lover and wife, Dian Mu taught her to put others above herself, to defend her beliefs and to never regret the ideal of self-sacrifice.

Seiya is colorblind, and has autosomal inheritance, being that the mutation comes from both parents.

( _The original Star Fighter, his mother Dian Mu was a gene carrier, and his father Lei Shen was colorblind,_ )

He has Tritanopia, it was a normal thing for his household and it was a very colorblind accessible home made for Dian Mu on her planetoid Houyi and even the one Lei Shen kept on Kinmoku himself, the family part of the growing trend that shed the typical Tankei color palette of warm, sunny oranges and yellows for the cool teals and purplish reds and pinks.

It should be noted for humans this specific mutation of color blindness is a very rare thread, but which affects equally men and women, For their race, especially more and more, it’s an increasingly common gene and mutation. ( _It’s why he tends to stick to black and white, to reds and blues, to cooler hues. He avoids warm colors. It’s why he’s drawn to cooler tones, and has painted his apartment accordingly_.)

His mother lived well in to his youth, not passing on the inheritance until Feng Po Po was old enough to begin fully understanding the gravitas of being who he would become. It was however only after his mother died that he truly was introduced to the woman he would gladly lay his life down for. He however met her at the tip of his arrow.

  
Racing through the thick treeline in a hunting expedition with his father, laughing and cavorting, he knocked an arrow to shoot, when something rustled in thick brush. He waited. Held his bow steady, readied himself to shoot the game that appeared. A shout, a jerk of his arm, an arrow flew, and narrowly missed vibrant red hair, shocked doe eyes. He darted towards her. In his hunting clothes she greeted him as a male, still identified as Feng Po Po, a girl, Fighter furiously blushed and apologized to the girl who had been strolling curiously until his father berated him for nearly hunting down the crown princess of the kingdom.

  
It was after this he was sent for, told to report to the palace, and thought himself good as dead. A Senshi who nearly killed his own princess. Would they just try to reboot the Fighter line, or send him to live, exiled, on Houyi? When he arrived in the palace, begging for his life, a smiling, gentle and soft, surprisingly kind and forgiving princess greeted him. Hands on shaking shoulders. A princess who apologized to him. She had been collecting flowers for her mother, the holder of the starseed for Kinmoku, who was growing weak, like Feng Po Po’s mother had barely a year before.

Sometime within the year Kakyuu lost her mother, the Tankei kingdom lost a queen, and the kingdom entered a mourning period. It was during this time that Seiya took the mantle that his mother had held, Star Fighter, and head of the Royal Guard for the princess of Kinmoku.

  
The other two Satellites, Healer, Maker, senshi who he’d known in brief passing as his mother was close with the Maker and Healer before them, became part of the guard as well.

The years were prosperous, happy. Short.

 

**The Fall of Kinmoku**

 

Kakyuu barely had time to grieve her mother before the real darkness that was swallowing whole systems, spurring from Sagittarius Zero Star, found its way to their system. Fighter had little time either too settle in to the life that was his life as her royal guard before destruction and despair began to raise all around them.

They knew it was on the horizon. They could feel Chaos burn in to the system, feel it grow fiercely across planets, before reaching Kinmoku. The army could not fight such evils; senshi with half-lives, who sold souls to become the playthings to an unyielding cruelty.

Feng Po Po watched his father run headlong into a battle he knew he would not win, but self-sacrifice was their way. Kakyuu, foolhardy, tried to defend the planet with her own immense powers, hoping to gain headway against the destruction. But when she herself nearly lost her life, losing her betrothed in the process, laying his life down to keep her safe, she fell back.

It was a sea of destruction that seemed neverending.

Maker, Healer, Fighter, and their princess stood, broken, left with an option. Fall with their people and become husks on a dead planet, or betray those they loved, those who had sacrificed themselves for a belief, for a world, and become Galaxias soldiers. Had he not been held back by his fellow senshi, Seiya would have lost his life that day, as his screams echoed on the eerily silent battlefield, as bruised and bloodied knees hit jagged and rocky rubble and as he desperately tried, broken, to shake the images from his head, while he echoed the promise that he’d never bend to Galaxia’s will and whim.

And then hope almost seemed truly gone, as their beloved princess, who was the last thinng untouched, still pure on their planet, promised she would make things right. She eyed a mountain as if she could take it down and promised them she would look for the Light of Hope, if they would believe in her.

And then she was gone. Fighter, Maker, and Healer watched her glimmer of light disappearing as their voices shattered on the wind. Galaxia seemed done with them. It gave them a chance to escape, barely, as she raised the planet one last time, rending it dead, an empty shell.

But hope can fill any vessel. Even one filled with only tears of its fallen.


	2. No Life Without Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of headcanons about Seiya.

**Weighing A Star**

He is touched down on Earth again, and just like before he is idolized. He remembers Yaten grinning and beaming about the girls on earth, how they eagerly accepted the praise and screams of the fans that awaited their every move. He remembers Taiki, who chastised his protection of the Earthlings because they had a higher calling.

Here he ached idly for a home that no longer felt like home, now he was in between, a heart captured between his first home and a welcoming warmth that felt like new comfort.

His old apartment, left in disarray after a sudden disappearance, is returned to. Part of the perks of being a celebrity, the landlord had held it for so long; he suspected though the tiny things, an alarm clock Taiki kept on their desk, a notebook Yaten kept under their mattress, were somewhere sold now, the price of disappearing in to the night sky like shooting stars.

There is little comfort in the apartment he shared with his comrades, a time capsule of their belongings where they’d left to go home.

 **Kinmoku**.

He could hear it, roaring in his ears when he lay down to sleep. The growl of an oncoming destruction, the grumble and crushing of the ground below his boots, the screams of panicked civilians. He can hear the calming coo of his Princess, almost feel her hand against his back as she promises that she will find them a glimmer of hope.

And then he hears the deafening silence. He wakes up in a cold sweat, clutching his change star, panting as he searches the room for anchors. Taiki’s jacket hung still, Yatens sweater laying in a pile. His own shoes on their stand. A hair pin given to him by Kakyuu. Usagi’s bracelet from the last birthday he’d been there for, but never given her the gift. He sits up, drags fingers over a clammy face, and gasps out prayers to a planet far away.

_He feels it under his fingers, the wet heat of blood in rivulets down his face, his? Someone else? He’s too afraid to ask. He’s too unnerved to learn the answer. He can hear his own shriek, piercing through the groan and rumble of earth and stone around him turning to ruin, it drives like a knife and lodges in his mind. He hears a voice, two, three, calling his name. He hears a laugh, cold and echoing, sharp and unfeeling._

He feels the emptiness as he pulls his hand back to see it is pale, not bloodstained at all.

He could run; give the land lord the items she’s been drooling over, hand the rights to their music over to the record company. He could shoot back to the fragrant planet and give up this new try at a new life. But he’d still hear it. Hear the fear in the Moon Princesses voice, the betrayal in her soldiers, hear the promise in his own princesses voice.

He wakes up every morning like clockwork, early enough that the light has not yet flickered across the sky in its brilliant display, and sits on the couch in the depression he’d made there, eyes fixed on the window, sipping silently at his tea. He lets calls go to voicemail from friends, he leaves them in the dark.

It is much easier.

**PTSD**

Trauma and prolonged stress have deeply scarring psychological and frequently physiological after-effects. For some people, PTSD can be onset from something as everyday in occurrence as a car accident, or house fire, or witnessing a robbery, for some, PTSD is caused by war zone attacks or abuse.

For Seiya his PTSD began when Kinmoku was decimated by Galaxia, when he was forced to flee across the galaxy in search of his princess and their hope. He’d seen a civilization decimated, witnessed families destroyed, been the keeper of the memories of the blood that stained now infertile earth. He would wake at night, even after exhausting concerts, in cold and panicked sweats, peeling screams from pale lips as the other Lights worriedly checked in on him. They understood his pain; they felt the burning after affects of losing their home too. No one had been spared.

Anxiety and moodswings caused his personality to be near ever-changing, his playboy bad-boy attitude an after affect of this. Wild and unexpected choices venturing far from what was safe to keep himself from becoming trapped in a routine. Smoking to feel a sense of control, drinking to dull the worries and pain and the frequent episodes.

The episodes, night terrors, waking up at night in a relentless and unending cycle, from seeing a bright blast coming towards him, from watching the ground crumbling and dismantling underneath boots, from hearing the screams of his loved ones. The day terrors, walking from a safe space in to sudden ruin, losing minutes, hours, forgetting present moments to remember past horrors.

Fireworks no longer held a fondness for him. He found himself seeking no joy in the sharp whistle and harsh bang of the explosives, hearing in them only the memory of destruction. Since his return to Kinmoku, and subsequent return to Earth since then, he’s found more trouble in his nights, more harshness in his days. Nightmares followed by screams that were not comforted by any warm voices or soft hands, no understanding hands or gentle looks, just the cold bed and dark bedroom.


End file.
